New Year's Eve in NYC
by bleachfanficfanatic
Summary: This is a one shot lemon story of our favorite orange haired couple consummating their relationship established in my multi-chapter story "Healing the Healer". If you'd like to know the whole story start with that and then head here after chapter 14. I put this separate so the rating for the other would remain consistent. Enjoy! [Ichigo X Orihime]


**Author's Note: Hello! This is a one shot directly related to my multi-chapter IchiHime angst to fluffy story entitled "Healing the Healer." If you'd like the whole story before reading this read chapter 1-14 of that before embarking on this. This is rated M for mature audiences and does contain a love scene. Oh and for when they are dancing just imagine Tove Lo's "Talking Body" playing, that seems a good song to get in the mood! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach in anyway but am inspired by the work created by Tite Kubo**

New Year's Eve in NYC (A One Shot related to Healing the Healer)

The pre-dawn of New Year's Eve day was dark and cold but the orange haired couple being driven to the train station was not deterred by their surroundings. They were on their way to meet up with Ichigo's roommate, Connor, to join him and his girlfriend Caitlyn in ringing in the New Year in style.

Orihime's eyes were shining despite the early hour and Ichigo smiled at her. He was so thankful she'd been with him for the holidays and more so since they'd confessed their mutual love for each other.

Vincent got them to the train station in plenty of time and helped them get their luggage situated before their boarding call sounded.

"Enjoy yourselves and have a very Happy New Year," he said cheerily shaking Ichigo's hand and laughing as Orihime gave him a huge hug.

"I don't know what we would have done with you Vincent, thank you so much for all you've done," she said as she hugged him tightly.

He hugged her back, "It's truly been my utmost pleasure Ms. Inoue. Now, off you go, call me when you know the arrival time of your return."

They stepped onto the train, had their tickets clipped and sat down next to each other, Ichigo's arm slung over Orihime's shoulders nestling her next to him.

The train ride felt quick as they watched the flashing scenery in comfortable silence. Ichigo texted Connor when they were estimated to be half an hour away to give them time to get to the station.

Upon their arrival they stood by until their luggage was unloaded. As they were grabbing their bags Ichigo heard his name called out. Looking up he saw his roommate and his girlfriend waving to him. He smiled and waved back.

They reached the couple a few moments later, both of them smiling from ear to ear as they looked at Orihime.

She blushed a little and Ichigo chided them slightly, "Geez guys, calm down, you're going to scare her."

"Sorry!" exclaimed Caitlyn. "We're just so excited to finally meet you, Ichigo told us a lot about you!"

Orihime blushed deeper but smiled, touched that he'd bothered to mention her at all, much less talk about her to anyone else.

Caitlyn surged forward and said, "I hope you're a hugger because I am and I just have to hug you."

Orihime laughed and extended her arms to be enveloped in a huge hug from the petite red-head. She was surprised at her whispered, "I know we haven't known Ichigo very long but we are so, so glad you are with him. He missed you so much girl." The healer did her best to not cry, overwhelmed by the sincerity of Caitlyn's words and the knowledge that Ichigo had missed her enough that it was made obvious to those around him.

"Alright Caitlyn, you can stop suffocating my girlfriend now," Ichigo said and they all laughed as the girls parted.

"Ok then, let's get you settled at the hotel and we'll go around to see some sights," Connor said. Setting off from the station they headed to the underground and were soon on the subway.

Emerging from the station Ichigo and Orihime looked up and up and up! They'd seen tall buildings in Tokyo before but the site of the skyscrapers here was still breathtaking.

"That's us," Connor said and the couple turned to see they would be staying at and celebrating in the Sheraton New York Times Square Hotel.

Ichigo knew Connor's father was in business but apparently it was BIG business if they were able to block rooms here and book a banquet hall for New Year's Eve!

"Come on, I can't wait for you to see your room," Caitlyn said excitedly and they crossed the street.

Connor got them all situated with their key cards and the two couples made their way up to the 30th floor. Their rooms were next to each other and as Ichigo opened the door Orihime gasped.

The room was gorgeous, with a large king bed in the middle of the right side wall flanked by two nightstands and sconce lamps. The curtains were drawn back to reveal an incredible view of the city and a couch was to the right of it.

"Guys, this is incredible, are you sure we don't owe you anything for this?"Ichigo asked dumbfounded by the site before him.

"Nope, this is all on my dad's company. They do this every year and it's always a blast. Cocktail hour is at 6:00, dinner at 6:30. Dancing starts at 8:00 and goes all night. They also have game tables like a casino but there's no actual gambling, it's just for fun. Now then, let's get out there and show you some of the sites while we have time!"

The four friends bundled up again for the weather and were soon flitting around the city. Despite the crowds they were able to have a great time. After they'd finished a late lunch Caitlyn took Orihime's hand and said, "Ok, time for us girls to go shopping and get glamorized! Boys pick us up at mine and Connor's room ok?"

"Wait a minute; is it really going to take you four hours to get ready?" Ichigo asked and the girls laughed.

"Oh you've never had a girlfriend for something like this, trust me, it will be worth the wait. Don't worry, I'll take good care of her Ichigo," Caitlyn said with a mischievous grin. Ichigo had a flash of Matsumoto's face and frowned slightly but seeing Orihime's bright eyes and excited countenance made him relinquish his hold on her hand.

The two red-heads scurried off to do whatever it was they were going to do and the boys headed back to the hotel to rest and relax before the evening's festivities.

They flopped onto the couch and turned on the TV.

Caitlyn and Orihime were on the subway chatting away and were very quickly close friends as they shared their respective love stories.

At one point in the conversation Orihime blushed slightly, not sure how Caitlyn would take the question she wanted to ask.

"Orihime, what's wrong, you got so quiet all of a sudden?" the petite woman asked.

"Well, I…I want to ask you something but it's kind of embarrassing," she admitted.

"Oh don't worry doll, you can ask me anything, I'm an open book," Caitlyn laughed.

Taking a deep breath and gulping down her nervousness Orihime proceeded, "I...I was wondering if you know of somewhere I can buy something…special for tonight?" Her cheeks were burning.

"Don't you have a lovely custom made dre….OH you mean something _special_ " Caitlyn responded with a knowing look and Orihime nodded.

"Of course cutie, we'll find something to knock his socks off, not to mention the rest of his clothes!"

Orihime's need was twofold. She needed a better support system for the dress and also wanted to get something sexy to surprise Ichigo with. She'd decided that since they were celebrating so lavishly she wanted to make the night extra special.

Also, she'd be leaving the day after New Year's Day and while he'd been a complete gentleman she knew they both wanted to be together intimately and so she was going to take the initiative and make it happen.

While they were shopping she asked Caitlyn if she would mind her asking questions, provided of course she and Connor had already consummated their relationship.

"Oh yes, many times, and I'm glad you're asking questions, that will make it easier for you tonight, now then here are some basics…" and she proceeded to provide Orihime with the benefit of her experience.

The healer had heard this and that from Rukia and Rangiku but it was nice to be able to have a new girl friend she could confide in and ask questions of. Caitlyn put her mind at ease with some things she had been worried about and actually made her excited to try a few things.

"Just remember, communication is the most important thing, but not just letting him know what you don't like. Tell him when he does something right, encouragement goes along way," Caitlyn advised as they gathered their purchases. She'd decided Orihime had the right idea and picked out something for herself to surprise Connor with.

"Ok, I have a hair and makeup gal coming to my room tonight and I called her last night when I knew you were coming so she has her partner with her too. We're going to look so fierce!"

The girls made it back to the hotel lobby by 4:00 which was exactly when her hair and makeup gals showed up so the four women headed up to the room together.

"I have to go get my dress, be right back," Orihime said and walked next door. Knocking on the door she smiled at Ichigo when he opened it.

He grinned at her, "Hey there, what's up?

"Just getting my dress, "she answered and stepped forward to go into the room but he blocked her way.

"Sorry, gotta pay the toll first," he said with a smirk.

"Oh really? And what pray tell is the toll?" she quipped back cutely.

"One guess," he said breathily and captured her lips in a deep, long kiss, hand resting on her neck.

"Hey, hey, no making out in the hallway!" Conner cried but he was laughing.

"Shut up," Ichigo snapped quickly before recapturing his girlfriend's lips. She giggled and pulled away slightly to gain her breath.

"Mmmmmm," she moaned lightly and trailed her hand up his jaw as she lowly, "Keep more of that in mind for later."

Ichigo raised his eyebrows and grinned, "Maybe I don't want to wait. I can kick Connor out no problem."

"Hey, I'm sitting right here man!"

Orihime giggled again and kissed Ichigo lightly, pulling back to murmur against his lips, "Trust me, Caitlyn is right. It's worth the wait."

He groaned lightly but finally stepped back to let her in. She shyly glanced at Connor who was grinning like the Cheshire Cat. She grabbed her dress and shoes from the closet and exiting quickly she just barely managed to avoid getting pinned by Ichigo again.

"Damn, she's learning too quickly," he said as he closed the door making Connor laugh.

"Keep it together man she'll make it worth your while."

Back in the girls' room hair and makeup were in full swing.

"With the one shoulder neckline of your dress we can either do a loose full up do, a side bun or side braid, which would you prefer?"

Orihime thought about it and decided she'd rather have her hair up and out of the way so they opted for the loose up do. Her bangs were swept to the side and secured with her hairpins. It took some convincing of the hairstylist to let her keep them as part of her look but Orihime never went anywhere without them.

Next the makeup artist did a beautiful gold take on the smoky eye with a long wing to compliment her beautiful slate grey eyes. Since her eyes were the main feature of her face they opted for a peachy pink lip stick. Dusty just a hint of blush, because Orihime's blush was already prevalent and beautiful, her look was completed.

Orihime slipped on the new lingerie she'd bought with some assistance from Caitlyn to hook it up and then pulled on her dress. It fit her perfectly. Really Uryu's ability to size clothing was amazing. She finished the look with black three inch heels. Caitlyn gasped when she saw the finished product.

"Oh honey, he's not going to be able to take his eyes or hands off you, you look amazing," she exclaimed.

"Thank you Caitlyn, you look fantastic too!" Orihime exclaimed taking in the view of her new friend in her silver halter top cocktail dress. The petite red-head wore black stiletto heels and had her red-hair up in a French twist with small rhinestone gem bobby pins throughout it. Her eyes were done in a beautiful blue motif and lipstick a sultry matte purple.

Right at 6:00 there was a knock at the door and one the hairstylists opened the door as she said, "They're all ready for you boys."

The men walked in, Ichigo in his black suit with navy shirt and white tie and Connor in a dark grey suit with white shirt and pinstripe vest and black tie.

They both gaped at their women, completely stunned to silence by the beauty before them.

Ichigo approached Orihime slowly and raked his wide eyes up and down her figure, heedless of the audience, drinking her in. He stopped just before he'd touched her and breathed out huskily, "You look absolutely amazing Hime."

Normally she would have been blushing madly but she'd been too distracted by how incredibly hot Ichigo looked in his suit. It was at that moment she decided that she agreed with the sentiment of a suit being the male's lingerie.

Her boyfriend stepped to her side and offered his arm as he said, "Shall we?"

She took the proffered arm and nodded.

Together with their two friends they walked to the elevator to head down to the party.

They made their way to the cocktail area and were introduced to Connor's father and mother. Both orange hairs were underage still so they opted for non-alcoholic drinks. After some more introductions to various friends and family it was time for dinner.

The guests were treated to an elegant four course meal and Orihime enjoyed it thoroughly. Ichigo was always amazed at the amount of food she could put away and not seem to gain a pound.

After dinner they headed to the casino themed room and played some games before it was time for the DJ to begin playing.

Ichigo had never really been one for dancing but one look at Orihime's sashaying hips to the beat was enough to convince him otherwise. As with everything else in his life he just went with his instinct and molded his body against hers as he stood behind her.

Her glorious backside was right against his groin and hips and it took all the control he had to not utter a groan. Orihime was the literal embodiment of the word temptress and if she knew what she was doing to him he thought her both marvelous and slightly evil.

Her hips moved in perfect time with the beat and as he grabbed her hands she pulled his arms around her front, shifting even closer to him. She could feel his breath on her exposed neck and her sigh was from both contentment and frustration. The healer couldn't believe how much her body was screaming for the man behind her and just hoped tonight went as well as it did in her imagination.

Normally Orihime would be blushing at such thoughts going through her head but as they continued moving together she felt her inhibitions flowing out of her as she let the music and the sensations of Ichigo's touch take over her.

At one point he'd turned her to face him and when she looked in his eyes she started slightly at the inferno burning within them. If she looked closely she could swear she saw gold rippling at the edges of his brown irises and was both nervous and gratified that she could stimulate Ichigo enough that _**he**_ was pushing to get out.

With them facing each other they could get even closer and Ichigo ran his hands down her sides to grip her hips roughly, moving along with her and then leading her. In one quick movement he pulled her hips flush against his and she felt the effects she had up until that moment only read in his eyes.

Ichigo was beyond the point of reserved embarrassment, he wanted her and he wanted her to know it.

"Hime, if you keep this up I may just end up taking you here and now," he breathed in her ear and it made her shiver. Ichigo had never spoken so explicitly to her before about his desires and rather than make her scared or nervous it ignited the passionate fire burning all over her.

She smiled seductively at him and he marveled at the change that had come over her just in the small amount of time they'd been together. While he'd fallen in love with her awkward nature, her clumsy tendencies and her shyness he fell even deeper in love as he watched her shift almost instantaneously from that girl he'd known to the woman in front of him now.

Orihime had gotten bolder in her movements, sliding her hands up his chest to rest them around his neck and pressed her body flush against his, all the while not stopping her movements to the beat. She didn't care about anyone around them, all she could see was Ichigo and all she wanted was to make him happy while simultaneously quenching the fire in her soul. But the more she sought relief she found herself engulfed in his passion as well until the burning was both exquisite and unbearable.

"Ichigo," she breathed against his lips.

"Yes, Hime?" He countered as he nipped her lip making her groan softly causing him to chuckle.

In reply she crashed her lips against his in a fervent kiss of desire, pulling back momentarily to say, "Take me to our room, please," before kissing him again.

"Are you sure? I mean, we haven't been here all that long, do you think it's rude not to at least stay until midnight?" he countered teasingly.

She pouted and pulled away from him slightly as she looked down, "I guess you're right…" she began but before she could finish he engulfed her in his arms and kissed her soundly before saying roughly, " **He was fucking kidding Queen, you really think we care about a stupid party when you're asking to go to the room?** "

She gasped slightly the roughness in his voice and looking back in his eyes saw they were almost fully gold and black.

"Ichi?" she asked tentatively as they stared each other, their faces inches apart. Her timid voice coupled with her term of affection for him helped the gold and black recede and he took a deep breath.

"Sorry Hime, but," and he swallowed, not believing he was about to say what he was, "If he ever _did_ get out, he won't hurt you."

"How do you know that? I thought you hated him?" she asked quietly as they stood wrapped in each other's arms, the music thankfully having shifted to a slower song.

He sighed and cupped her face with his right hand, his left staying firming wrapped around her waist, "Because he's a part of me and there is _no_ part of me that would hurt you, at least not intentionally. As strange as it sounds I think he loves you too, despite being a hollow."

" **There's no thinking about it King, I do love her,"** he heard clearly in his head and repeated the message to Orihime. Normally he would never have given his hollow this much voice but he wanted her to trust him completely and unfortunately that meant trusting his hollow, at least to a point.

"Make no mistake, he'd probably kill just about anyone else, but you…you he's vowed to protect," he said and kissed her lightly, "Just like I have."

She took a ragged breath in and nodded her head, though she was unclear how it could be possible. But if Ichigo had made peace with trusting his hollow with her she would too.

"Now then, did you still want to go up to our room or did he…I… _we_ completely destroy the mood?" he asked tentatively.

She smiled sweetly at him and kissed him lingeringly, "The mood will return but I think you were right even if you were joking, it would be rude to leave too soon. Connor and Caitlyn invited us to spend this evening with them. Plus, we'll have all night."

He nodded and taking her hand led her off the dance floor to one of the tables to get a drink. He was irritated he'd let his hollow slip into control however slightly but was thankful Orihime seemed to understand the situation with him. Ichigo himself was barely grasping it and thought he may have to have a "chat" with his baser self soon.

The couple found their friends back in the game room and joined them at the Craps table, enjoying the rush of adrenaline as the dice rolled over and over again. Eventually they found their way back to the dance floor and enjoyed dancing with their new friends, having met more at the Craps table. They were laughing and smiling, truly enjoying their time together.

Before they knew it everyone was gathering around a large screen to watch the ball drop in Times Square.

"10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Shouted the healer and shinigami amongst the crowd of people around them expressing the same.

Looking at each other they kissed deeply before saying to each other, "Happy New Year."

Connor came over and shook Ichigo's hand and kissed Orihime's cheek while Ichigo kissed Caitlyn's cheek.

"Well, I don't know about you two but I'm bushed, time to call it a night," Caitlyn said but sent a wink to Orihime who despite her resolve blushed at the knowing look the smaller girl was giving her.

They said goodnight and goodbye to various people on their way out to the elevators entering with a number of other couples also going to their rooms.

Connor and Caitlyn had to stay behind to speak with his father briefly but would meet up with their friends for the return journey to Boston, Ichigo having managed to get two tickets for the same train as his roommate and Caitlyn.

As the elevator rose and stopped dropping various people on the increasing floor numbers Orihime leaned against Ichigo's shoulder. Despite their exceptionally long day she was wired because of what she'd been planning all day and hoped she could still pull it off.

Suddenly she found herself pushed up against the wall and her eyes widen in surprise.

"Ichi," she began but her voice was cut off by his lips sealing hers, kissing her passionately, almost desperately. Apparently they were the only ones left in the elevator and with a couple more floors to go Ichigo had decided he couldn't wait any longer to ravish her, if briefly.

He broke away and kissed down her neck making her hitch her breath. She gasped more when he pulled one of her legs up to rest on his hip and grinded into her, his arousal very evident.

"Do you know how crazy you've been driving me in that dress all night?" he rasped out between kisses, "I don't know whether to hug Ishida or deck him for knowing your figure well enough to encase you so perfectly in velvet _sin_." He punctuated the last word with a firm bite of her neck making her cry out and then fly her hand to her mouth. Ichigo kept up the assault on her flesh wringing more gasps and squeaks out of his delicious girlfriend.

Finally they reached their floor and Ichigo scoped Orihime up in his arms to carry her to their room. Had he been in spirit form he'd shunpo'd he was so eager to have her all to himself. He placed her down just long enough to open the door before wrapping his arm around her waist and lifting her just off her feet to move into the room. The door slammed and she found herself pressed against another hard surface, namely the wall, with Ichigo kissing her again, moving his tongue into her mouth to caress her all over.

Her moan came from deep in her soul and he responded in kind as he ran his fingers up her neck.

She pulled back slightly to say breathily, "Ichi…I…I have…a…surprise for you."

He leaned his head back to look at her face but still had her caged against the wall between his arms with his body flush against hers.

"Oh really now? I thought you dressed to the nines was the surprise?"

She bit her lip and shook her head.

He nuzzled her neck a little making her exhale a sigh as he said "Ok, Hime, where is this surprise?"

She gulped and pushed on his chest a bit to get him to back up. Intrigued Ichigo allowed her to lead him to the bed where she had him sit down. She reached up to her side where the zipper to her dress was and pulled it down slowly, never taking her gaze from his.

His eyes widened. Despite her words and actions on the dance floor earlier in the evening he still found himself surprised that she was serious about them doing what he hoped they would be doing.

"Close your eyes," she said softly. He complied, swallowing down his nervousness.

The rest of his senses were heightened as he heard the swish of her dress hitting the floor. His fingers tingled with an itch to touch her again and he smelled Orihime's unique scent as she moved around the room.

"Ok Ichigo, you can open your eyes now," she said softly.

He did as directed and nearly fell over at the sight before him.

Orihime stood with her hands behind her back, a classic signal of nervousness or insecurity, but the position caused her chest to protrude more. Said chest was currently encased in a black strapless satin corset with matching lace thong. She'd taken her hair down and removed her pins so her tresses cascaded around her shoulders down to almost the middle of her back and the red blazed against black enticingly. She'd kept on the black heels.

Ichigo's mouth felt like the Sahara Desert had taken residence in it and he couldn't speak, just gaped at her slack jawed. His silence made her squirm slightly and she shifted her knees.

Orihime was irritated at herself. Her plan had been to let Ichigo see her in all her sexy glory and then take the initiative to lavish him with her love. Instead she found herself froze under his piercing gaze suddenly afraid she'd been too forward, too hasty in moving them to this level of intimacy.

"Ano, Ichi, if you don't like it or don't want to, it's ok," she said sadly.

Ichigo blinked coming out of his lust filled haze to register what she'd just said. He sent a wicked smile her way that made her weak kneed and curled his finger in a motion for her to come to him. She slowly moved forward and squeaked when he grabbed her hand and placed it against his crotch.

Feeling the bulge straining the material of his pants she blushed. The hue of her blush deepened when he said huskily, "I like it _very_ much Hime and as good as you look I can't wait to rip it off you and have my way with you."

That said he pulled her closer and kissed her soundly, running his hands up her arms, across her shoulders, up her neck and finally threading his hands in her hair, leaving a trail of burning pleasure on her skin as he went.

She sighed and moaned into his lips, her legs getting weaker the longer she stood bent down kissing him. Breaking the kiss Ichigo pushed her back slightly and stood up so he was once again taller than her even with her heels on, and kissed her again.

He felt he could get drunk on her kisses alone but knew he wanted to finally take things much, much further than they ever had before.

"One second Hime, get comfortable on the bed, I'll be back," he said and moved to his suit case. He opened it up and grabbed the box of condoms his dad had so graciously provided.

" _I should send the man a thank you card,"_ thought Ichigo with a chuckle as he took a couple of the squares and turned back to the bed.

Orihime looked amazing splayed out, her hair creating a fiery halo around her beautiful face.

Ichigo saw a mix of desire and apprehensiveness on his girlfriend's face and smiled gently at her.

"We'll go slow Hime, don't worry," he said as he reached the bed and leaned over her. She nodded and he kissed her again. Moving from her lips he trailed a hot wet path down her neck to her bountiful cleavage, enhanced by the blessed corset she'd purchased especially for him to enjoy her in.

Though Ichigo had kissed her in a similar fashion before it had never been with quite this much flesh exposed and his skill was quickly causing Orihime to get lost in a euphoric haze and he'd barely _touched_ her yet.

Ichigo's desire was screaming at him to actually rip off the lingerie but he knew she'd probably paid a pretty penny for it and didn't want to ruin it, so he forced himself to go slow. He leaned back up and drew her with him. He moved around behind her and slowly undid the eyehooks one by one, kissing each inch of her back as it was exposed to his hungry eyes.

Finally the restrictive apparatus fell away making Orihime sigh as the coolness of the room hit her overheated skin. Ichigo hadn't moved his eyes to view her front yet and continued to kiss her back and shoulders, rubbing his hands over her skin at the same time. She rolled her head back in ecstasy of the sensations causing her hair to fall across her back. Only then did Ichigo push on her shoulders to lean her back and moved forward to view his now naked goddess.

And a goddess she was. Ichigo had often fantasized what it would be like to see her breasts uncovered and unrestrained but the actual site was better than anything he'd ever imagined.

She was perfect, absolutely perfect and he couldn't believe he was the only man on earth who would ever see her in all her splendor.

Reaching forward from where he sat next to her on the bed he gathered handfuls of her large mounds eliciting a moan of pleasure from his meek courtesan. He grinned at her flushed face and rubbed his thumbs over her nipples earning a gasp.

"Ichigo, please, I…I need to feel you," she panted out.

Not one to keep his lady waiting Ichigo stood and removed his jacket, then his tie. He un-tucked and unbuttoned his shirt letting it drop to the floor. Orihime never took her eyes off him as he moved his hands to the belt at his waist undoing it before pulling down the zipper of his pants. In one motion he pulled off both the pants and his boxers, leaving himself completely exposed to her.

She's seen him shirtless before but the site in front of her now made Orihime feel like a feline in heat. Ichigo was an amazing specimen of manhood and she couldn't wait to rub her hands, her tongue and herself all over him.

"Glad you approve," he chuckled taking in her appreciative gaze. She merely nodded before saying, "Come here," in a breathy pleading voice that made his erection twitch. He complied with her wishes and crawled over her slowly before lowering down. At the first contact of their heated skin both let out deep sighs of content.

Ichigo reached up with one hand to caress his lover's face before leaning his head down and kissing her. He moved his lips against hers softly at first and almost laughed when he felt her hands on the back of his head, pulling him down forcefully to deepen the kiss.

For all her shyness earlier his Hime was certainly warming up and he loved her taking what she wanted, especially since it was him!

Orihime could feel Ichigo's length pressing against the satin barrier of the thong she still wore. Reaching down she went to remove it but Ichigo grabbed her hands and shoved them to her sides.

She squirmed indignantly but he was way too strong for her to break free from.

"So impatient," he murmured against her ear before taking the lobe in his teeth. She hissed at the contact and groaned, "Ichi, please…I need you…now!" He chuckled again before running his tongue along her neck causing her to gasp again. Suckling the skin right below her ear earned more moans and hisses of pleasure. Ichigo loved every second of slowly building her up.

"Hime, your skin tastes so good," he purred after he'd marked her neck before moving his mouth along to the front of her throat, kissing and licking as he went. She shuddered at his tone and struggled harder to get him to release his hold on her wrists. All she wanted to do was run her hands all over him but he was determined to prolong her agony…or was it ecstasy? At this point it was hard to tell the difference between the two.

Ichigo kept moving down her body, never relinquishing his hold on her wrists, until he reached her breasts. He took one nipple in his mouth, sucking lightly at first before increasing the pressure. When he'd finished with one he took the other and relished in the sounds his lover was making.

Leaning back up he took in the sight of her. Her flushed face, chest rising and falling with her increased breathing, a slight sheen of sexy sweat on her frame from being held down by his own body. She was exquisite, truly a goddess among mortals and he wondered again at how he was lucky enough that she'd chosen him above all others.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered and she smiled at his compliment.

"And you're incredibly sexy," she countered. Ichigo raised his eyebrows and finally let go of her hands. She flew up to a sitting position and flung her arms around him. Kissing him eagerly she ran her hands up and down his back before moving them forward to caress his chest. His hands automatically nestled into her hair behind her head.

The sensation of her touches made Ichigo's skin feel as if he were touched by flame and he loved being burned. Somehow Orihime had gotten her legs out from underneath Ichigo's and she went to her knees. Now they were both kneeling on the bed wrapped up in each other, hands caressing everywhere they could reach as they kissed.

It was her turn to use her lips as an instrument of pleasurable torture. Breaking away Orihime kissed down the length of his strong neck, to his shoulder and then moved inward to kiss his muscled chest.

Orihime had always thought Ichigo's chest and stomach were Kami's gift to women but now they were _her_ gift to enjoy and she intended to gorge herself on them.

Despite his exponential strength when compared to hers her ministrations on him swung the pendulum of power into her sphere and she pushed him back onto the bed. After he'd landed she stood up causing him to lean up on his elbows to look at her.

She shimmied out of the thong and now the lovers were completely exposed to one another. Ichigo grinned widely as she sauntered back on to the bed and climbed over him. Her breasts hung free and he couldn't believe how erotic she looked in that moment.

Orihime had found her courage and was going to give him everything she had. She leaned down so that her nipples rested on his stomach and slowly moved her body forward, dragging her breasts against him as she moved. Both of them moaned form the sensation as Ichigo succumbed to the pleasure and fell with his back completely against the mattress.

Reaching his face Orihime gave him a coy smile before kissing him lightly. He tried to deepen it but she pulled away to move her lips to his chin, then his neck, then his shoulder. Her hair cascaded everywhere as she moved, tickling his skin when she moved.

Ichigo couldn't believe this was the same woman who not so many moments ago could barely look him in the eye when she'd revealed her lingerie. Now she was fully naked against him and doing things with her body and lips that he'd not even had knowledge to dream about!

Orihime had reached his chest by now and was licking and kissing all over making him hiss and groan out loud, his control quickly unraveling.

"Oh Kami, Orihime," he moaned as he ran his hands through her hair and the sound of her name in that voice in that moment made Orihime's core ignite with a fire she knew only her lover could put out.

She kept moving lower and lower, kissing his stomach, then his hips and finally reaching her destination between his strong thighs.

Orihime had barely touched her lips to Ichigo's stem when she felt him jerk up violently. He grabbed her shoulders and rotating quickly all but slammed her back onto the bed.

Inhaling sharply as she looked up into his face she could have sworn she saw actual flames in his pupils.

"Hime," he growled out and she couldn't tell if she'd done something extremely right and or extremely wrong.

Ichigo was having trouble finding his voice and quite honestly wasn't sure how to say what he wanted to say. Instead he leaned down and kissed her passionately, almost bruising her lips because he was so worked up.

Reaching down he found her sex was saturated causing him to smirk against her lips. If he could do that to her by her touching him he couldn't wait to see what would happened when he actually _tried._

Already her breathing was rapidly increasing and she had to break away from the kiss in order to suck in mouthfuls of oxygen as he worked her clit with his fingers.

"Ichi…oh Kami…Ichigo," she panted. Grinning the orange hair moved his head down to kiss, suck and lick her neck while he pleasured her core.

Pausing momentarily he saw she was biting her lip, most likely to try to stifle her groans.

" _Well, we can't have that can we?"_ he thought deviously. Without ceremony or warning Ichigo launched himself down her body and engulf her center with his mouth.

She screamed out in surprise and pleasure. When he flicked her clit with his tongue she couldn't hold back her loud moans of his name. Next he added a finger to her center as he continued to ravish her with his tongue and lips, building her up into a frenzy.

Sensing she was close to her peak Ichigo became relentless in his pursuit of throwing her over it.

"Ichigo…oh god….Ichigo….Ichigo...ahhhhh!" he heard from his lover and almost came himself from how turned on he was because of her enjoyment of him and what he was doing to her. Finally she screamed louder than before and he felt her walls shudder as her orgasm rolled over her body.

When the tempest had past he left her for a moment to catch her breath as he drank some water. Despite the pause in their love making his erection was still firm and ready for her when she was ready for him.

Her breathing had come down somewhat and she smiled up at him in euphoric bliss. He grinned before lying back down next to her, stroking up and down her stomach. Looking into her eyes he said, "I'm glad I could make you feel so good, Hime."

She giggled pulling on his hand in silent request for him to get back on top of her.

Orihime pulled on his neck and whispered in his ear, "I love you Ichigo and I want you to have all of me. I'm ready to be yours in every facet forever."

Ichigo pulled back and kissed her lips, then her neck, moving down to her chest and her stomach then back again. He knew she was thoroughly lubricated but wanted to stoke the fire a little more so her pain would be minimal.

"Please, Ichigo….please," she begged and he could no longer deny either of them.

Slipping on the condom he positioned himself at her center and looked down at her. She nodded once and he slowly entered her, both groaning from the new sensations coursing through their bodies.

Ichigo had long imagined and dreamed of this moment but the reality was _so much_ better than anything his inexperienced mind could come up with. When he'd filled her to the hilt he stopped, allowing her to adjust to him.

Before long she was rolling her hips in an effort to get him to move again while at the same time giving him so much pleasure he could scarcely breath.

He drew back before thrusting forward again, growling out, "Orihime, oh god, you're…so….amazing."

After a few test thrusts Ichigo became bolder when it was apparent Orihime could handle a bit more than he was giving her for fear of hurting her.

"Wrap your legs around me," he commanded and she complied. This time when he thrust forward he hit deeper, striking an area inside that Orihime had no idea she even had.

"Oh god, Ichigo, yes!" she exclaimed and again Ichigo was gratified to watch his normally timid girlfriend come out of her shell.

Decidedly this was a good move so he did it again and again and again, each time Orihime crying out in pleasure. For him the depth of penetration took him to a new world of pleasure, one in which he found himself increasing the speed of his movements and praying Orihime could keep up because he doubted he could stop.

He wasn't disappointed as he watched his auburn haired lover's face. Her eyes were shut and mouth open full disclosed pleasure.

"Ori…hime…" he grunted as he increased speed again. He was close and wanted her with him.

Reaching between them he rubbed her clit and her eyes shot open locking with his.

"Keep your eyes on me, I want to watch you while we come together," he rasped out.

Orihime did her best to comply as the heat in her body increased and the spring in her belly coiled more and more tightly while Ichigo drove them to the precipice of release.

They both felt themselves snap at the same time and cried each other's names as orgasmic heat flooded both their persons. Ichigo could barely hold himself up at the end of his but managed somehow to get up in order to dispose of the condom before heading back to the bed and flopping down next to Orihime.

He gently pushed her so she moved to her side and spooned up against her, lazily trace his hand up and down her arm.

"That was…incredible," she panted out and she felt him nod behind her.

Within moments the two lovers were fast asleep and had their dreams filled with the prospects of a very happy new year and a bright future.

 **Author's Note: And there you have it, quite the happy new year, eh? Alright, for the continuation of the story head back to "Healing the Healer".**


End file.
